


Jealousy

by NienorWinchester



Series: Cockles Smutty Sessions [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Barebacking, Barebacking kink, I know it's a thing now xD, Jensen is in love that it nearly hurts, M/M, Misha is Jensen's and he has to show that to him xD, Porn whit feelings, Possessive!Jensen, Tweet inspired fic, Wild Sex, bottom!misha, jealous!jensen, lovemaking, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NienorWinchester/pseuds/NienorWinchester
Summary: After Darius tweeted this I had to write some wild Cockles smut. :) https://twitter.com/dariusmarder/status/809814978446422016





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and it wasn't so easy to starting writing in English. I'm still new in this. I'm waithing for my beta to finish cheking my works so when it's done I'll correct every mistakes in here. Until then, I hope you can still enjoy my works. :)

Imagine how pissed Jensen will be. He'll be so mad and angry and he just HAS TO show Misha who he belongs to. 

Imagine the possessive, angry, hot sex they have, imagine how he shows Misha with

_every_

_fucking_

_hard_

_and oh so deep_

_thrusts_

_that he belongs to him._

They are grunting and moanig, fucking wild like some kind of mad animals. Misha's on his hands and knees, whimpering with every hard thrust in his ass and coming so hard, untouched, screaming Jensen's name, that he nearly blacks out. 

Jensen? He's coming just a second before Misha, saying desperate "I love you"-s over and over and yeah, that's what pushed Misha over the edge.

You imagined it? :) yeah, okay, you're welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I continued the story with some emotional lovemaking. Yeah, this two can't keep their hands (and dicks xD) to themselves. :D

After their wild love making because, hell, it wasn’t just some mindless fuck, well, Jensen is not feeling himself better. He’s still angry, he still has some kind of hole in his chest and whenever he imagines THAT picture in his mind his blood is just boiling in his veins.

He knows that Misha knows this too, he knows him maybe better than himself. That’s the reason, that HAS to be a reason for what’s Misha done. They’ve rested for a while, just panting near each other, trying to calm their breaths down. A few moments later Misha was on him, kissing him oh so sweetly that right now he has some other kind of ache, a beautiful ache in his chest. And when several minutes later he was ready to go again because, fuck, Misha just had this kind of effect on him, he nearly lost his mind. It was heaven. Feeling Misha’s wet hole around his cock again, swallowing him down, begging for him to be filled again, deep and hard, needing another shot of cum deep in his ass, marking him again, showing him again that Misha is HIS. 

He can kiss Darius, kiss Rob and Sebastian and Kim and who knows how many other people but his love, his soul, his real and sweet kisses will be his. The only love that matters are their love. There are only ’Jens and Mish’, ’Misha and Vicki’ and ’Dee and Jensen’.

And right now? That wet, tight hole around him, a moaning Misha on top of him, begging for harder thrusts, begging for being loved. Not with his mouth. Mish’s touches are speaking to him. His desperate kisses, his killer figure eights with his hips, his trembling fingers digging deep in his shoulders.

He loves him. He loves this man oh so fucking much that it hurts. It hurts to see him intimate with other men, hurts to see him kiss other people, hurts to share some piece of Misha’s love with someone else. Is this makes him a bad person?

The answer is there, fast and sure: no. He’s not a bad person. He’s just too deeply in love and afraid to loose this man’s love, and it makes him do stupid things.

The next moment they are moving again, he manhandles Misha to his back and that’s when their sweet lovemaking is starting. He’s lost in their movements, the slow and hot slide of their bodies are killing him. The closeness of Misha’s body is making him lose his damn mind. It’s already too late when he realizes that he’s apologizing for being a dick. It’s already too late when he realizes that Misha’s doing exactly the same.

Now his chest is hurting like hell, he feels like crying, desperatly gripping Misha wherever he can and trying to be ready for the mindblowing orgams they are about to have.

He’s not prepared, with Misha, he’s never prepared. He’s trembling through his orgasm, coming deep inside his lover’s ass, touching his cock too in the last two seconds and jerking him off, having his ass clenching tight around his cock, milking him so well. He’s really addicted to coming in him. Who’s about to blame him? Misha’s a hot piece of ass, he’s really shouldn’t be that surprised that everybody wants a bit of him.

Well, they are allowed to want him. As long as Misha loves him and just him, well, it’s okay. 

Or not.

But, hey, they love the sex they’re having after these dramas so maybe he should appreciate his possessive side. :)

The smiling and giggling Misha on his side sure is appreciate it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the next chapter because I had to continue their story. :)


End file.
